


rabid.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Blood, Bondage, Branding, F/M, Mindbreak, Multi, Watersports, ardynoct, dubcon, mind altering substances, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: what you wouldn't give for one more taste...





	rabid.

The doors to the throne room open slowly, anticlimactic when faced with the imposing nature of the space. The usually pristine white marble dulled, the gold accents glimmering faintly in the last light of the sun. The remnants of a mighty kingdom reduced to a museum for ghosts. And there, on the throne, head cocked to the side in curious amusement, sits Ardyn Izunia. A monster in the form of a man. The husk of one, rather. “My dear girl, I do hope you have a wonderful explanation for why you are disturbing me so early. Our agreement is twice a month. Was I not clear?”  
  
His voice is ice and cracked quartz, unforgiving with a lilt. The wine-haired man looks down at you with a sneer as you scurry forward, wringing your hands. You never could quite present yourself respectably around him. Not with the way he commands himself, what he gives you, what he does to you…  
  
“I do, my lord,” you reply, eyes bright with hope of his praise. “I brought you a gift.”  
  
He perks up, intrigued by your answer. “A gift? And what, pray tell, did you bring me, pet?” His mouth turns up in a salacious grin, bored as he is by your presence, you did always find a way to make him want to keep you around.  
  
You shiver at the name, the way it rolls off his serpent’s tongue, and motion for your two companions to bring Ardyn’s present. “He’s already wrapped and everything. Just for you,” you say earnestly, the sounds of clinking chains ringing heavy in the throne room. Two burly men drag a thrashing man before the throne, bound in chains, gagged with cloth. Ardyn stands, gaze trained on the captive as he descends the stairs. Each thud of his boot on the rich stone sending heat pooling to your core, like molten gold dripping off your ribcage. His eyes betray no emotion, outside of pure inquisitiveness. You always forget just how tall Ardyn is, his form looming over you as a wolf does prey.  
  
“…are you proud, my king? Did I do well? I did this for you, just you.” You can’t hide the desperation in your voice. The aching _need_ for his approval. The man in chains writhes wildly in the clutches of your companions, his eyes piercing and furious. Ardyn chuckles softly, tilting his head up with the end of his boot.  
  
“My favorite prince,” he purrs, delight in his voice as the man growls, pulling away from him. “Noctis.”  
  
“I caught him, for-“  
  
“For me, yes, yes,” Ardyn interrupts, idly patting your head, as if you are no more than an irritating puppy. But to you, his touch is magic, sending you into a preening spiral. Noctis gets louder the nearer Ardyn gets, straining against the chains. “Now calm down. Wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself,” Ardyn croons, brushing wispy, black hair away from the prince’s striking blue eyes. Noctis glares defiantly, turning his head away. A dark, rolling anger flashes across Ardyn’s gaze, lasting mere seconds. “In due time…” He stands straight once more, facing you with a smug grin.  
  
“Surely this isn’t all you had planned? Show our guest what a splendid host you can be.”  
  
Your brow furrows in confusion. “I don’t understand,” you murmur, looking down at the livid prince.  
  
Ardyn grasps your chin, his playful façade beginning to fade. “Are you deaf _and_ useless? Entertain our guest.” If he were a better man, his smile could be considered warm. “For me,” he tacks on in a mocking tone, withdrawing his hand. You lean into his touch for as long as possible, exhaling softly.  
  
Noctis isn’t having any of it, swiping his leg out to knock one of his captors to the ground with a grunt. Ardyn is on him in a flash, kicking him square in the gut with his rigid, leather boot. The prince doubles over, coughing hoarsely, his eyes watering. The Usurper is relentless though, knocking him back down with another swift kick, the room seems to darken the angrier he grows. “Leave us!” he barks at the men who’d come with you, disgusted by how quickly they scramble away. If you were smarter, you would have left with them, saved your sorry hide. But this isn’t that kind of story. Noctis, hands chained behind his back, has nothing to catch him as he falls, his vision bleary as Ardyn continues his rampage.  
  
“You _insolent_ child, always in my way. The Chosen King, they call you,” he spits, thrilled by the pained groans coming from the wounded prince. “Look at you now. Pathetic.”  
  
You watch with horrified amazement as blood drips from Noctis’ lip, the gag torn from his mouth during the assault. Ardyn zeroes in on the crimson staining his smooth flesh, like a blossoming poppy, petals gauzy and slick. He tangles his fingers in your hair, pulling you down roughly until you are face to face with Noctis. “Drink,” he demands darkly. Your eyes water at the sting of his grip, Noctis’ breath hot on your face as he pants, wincing as the adrenaline fades and the injuries begin to take hold. “I said to drink!” he shouts, pushing you forward, your faces colliding. You cry out, not quite frightened, but in pain.  
  
“Y-yes sir,” you whisper, reaching up to cup Noctis’ cheek. He shakes his head no, squirming in his bindings. “You don’t want to displease him. I’ll be gentle,” you croon, leaning in. Ghosting his lips with your own, you taste the coppery tang of his blood, a pleased sigh escaping your parted lips as you go in for more. Ardyn releases his hold on your hair, watching you devour the prince’s life essence. Noctis’ lips are unresponsive, but you melded into him nonetheless, growing more frantic. It isn’t giving you what you want. _This isn’t the same._ Noctis bites your bottom lip, nipping the tender skin. You jolt, pulling away with a soft gasp, touching the sore spot gingerly.  
  
Ardyn scoffs, the vocal equivalent of rolling his eyes. “No one knows how to have fun anymore.” Dragging you to your feet, his gaze rakes over you, the intensity of it enough to make you cross your arms in front of your chest. He yanks them down violently as soon as you do so. “Take your clothes off, darling,” he says, honey and salt in his throat. “Let us see you. You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”  
  
“No sir.” Your voice wavers, eyes flicking down to where Noctis lays vulnerable, breathing ragged. With tentative hands, you slip your top off, soon bare for your king and his hostage prince. His eyes roam over your curves, taking in the gentle flush of your skin, how your pulse beats just under the silk of your throat. Pants following soon after, the cool air of the throne room encircles you, a chill running down your spine. Ardyn licks his lips, suddenly reminded of why he lets you live.  
  
“There we are. What a compliant slut.” His fingers wander over your body, a fingernail grazing your nipple, watching it peak under his touch. “You realize if I allow you a taste now, you forfeit your second one this month.”  
  
Your mind whirls at the thought of receiving his blessing sooner than expected, overriding logic and the idea of having to wait longer to indulge if you accept. “I do, I understand,” you blurt out. “I don’t mind. Please, I’ll do anything.”  
  
“Oh, that I am sure of,” he chuckles darkly. Bringing you in close, he kisses you deeply, tongue pushing past your trembling lips. You fall into him, his cold embrace, eagerly devouring everything he gives you. And then he changes, his skin cracking like spiderwebbed china, the smell of rot and mildew overwhelming all else. His hands hold you tightly, too firmly, nails cutting into your exposed flesh. But the taste of darkness is all you care about. The taste of his scourge. It flavors your tongue with its familiar bitterness, acrid and sour, thick as it drips down your throat. Ardyn groans lewdly when he sees it smeared along your jaw, glistening on your lips. “Beautiful…” he breathes, gathering scourge on his fingertips and trailing them down your throat. “Like artwork of the damned. An unholy host for my filth.”  
  
You gasp, trying to go back for more, whining. “Patience, patience. You always think you can handle more. But I know you. I know you better than anyone. Isn’t that right?”  
  
“Yes,” you breathe, thighs rubbing together as you fidget impatiently. Your face is warm, your senses heightened, lust increased tenfold.  
  
“A proper addict,” he grins, unbuckling his belt with a few deft movements and a clinking that makes you salivate. “Would you like your reward?”  
  
You look longingly at his cock, heavy in his palm, tears stinging your eyes. “More than anything,” you answer, voice cracking. He strokes it slowly, watching how you breathed in sync with his hand, how your pupils are blown with desire, how every fibre of your being is screaming for him.  
  
“Noctis looks positively famished. Perhaps our guest should eat first.” You manage to tear your gaze from his delicious length, hooded eyes running over Noctis’ prone form.  
  
“Perhaps he should,” you muse, crouching beside him.  
  
“Ah, ah, make sure he is ready for you, my dear,” Ardyn smirks, raising a brow. Nodding, you wipe scourge from your chin, tapping Noctis’ lips with your finger.  
  
“It tastes good,” you insist when he refuses to open. “It makes you feel like you’re flying, Highness.” When he denies you again, you lean down, catching his lips in a soft kiss. Your hand slides down his torso, over the chains, to the half hard arousal in his pants. “You’ll like this. Just let go.” You keep your voice soothing, calm, trying to find just what makes him tick. Noctis eases into it, the more scourge he ingests, the more demanding his kisses become, until he is panting and squirming beneath you.  
  
“That’s it. Make him want you.”  
  
You look back up at Ardyn with a devilish glint in your eye as you gently lower yourself over Noctis’ face, holding his dark hair tightly in your fist as he greedily begins working your clit with his tongue. He is aggressive, needy, moaning as your essence coats his face. You arch into it, grinding against his soft mouth with a feverish intent, gasping Ardyn’s name. “Please. Please, sir.”  
  
But he is entirely focused on the filthy prince beneath you, how he could suffocate himself for just one more taste of your glistening cunt. His erection straining in his pants, the chains scraping on the polished floor. Only once he hears you curse, throwing your head back in ecstasy, does he turn his attention to you, his thumb pulling your bottom lip down. “Open up.”  
  
He presses the head of his cock against your cheek, dragging it through the mess of scourge before sliding it over your waiting tongue. He is always impressed by your need to sate his appetite before your own, riding the prince’s face and taking his cock as far as you can and then some. “You’re a dirty minx, aren’t you? Useless when you’re not fawning over my cock.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” you agree fervently. “I worship you. I pray at the altar of your body with no remorse.”  
  
“You’ll do anything I ask, won’t you?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
He knows he has you, sunk his bloodstained claws into you long ago and refuses to release you out of his own selfishness. Ignoring your frustrated huff, he takes away his cock once more, warning you not to step out of line with a small glare. “My little slut should want anything I offer,” he whispers, tilting your chin up. You close your eyes as warm liquid hits your face, running in rivulets between your breasts. You enthusiastically lap it up, the saltiness of his urine not unpleasant on your tongue. Ardyn loves seeing you debauched like this. A creature of primal needs and not much else. Massaging your breasts with damp hands, you ride Noctis’ face with a little more desire biting at the bit. Your lewd cries echoing in the massive throne room, filling the space with sinful passion. Ardyn tucks a lock of wet hair behind your ear, admiring the mixture of his gifts smeared across your cheeks.  
  
“I’ll let you come on my cock if you do this one teeny tiny, little thing for me.” A sane person would hear the danger in his words, the promise of something insidious and malicious. But all you hear is another chance to prove your worth to the king of kings. You slow the roll of your hips, Noctis gasping for breath beneath you, still trying to devour you from the inside out with his keen tongue. “Lay down so I can see you.”  
  
Ardyn slides the ring from Noctis’ finger as you obey without question, parting your thighs for his hungry gaze. Noctis whimpers, his chin gleaming with your essence, his hair sticking to his face. “More,” he pleads, licking his lips. “More…”  
  
“You’re both rather greedy, aren’t you?” Ardyn teases, kneeling between your legs, the ring held between his thumb and forefinger. Your breath hitches as his warm hands find your inner thighs, the ring trailing along, sharply cold, pressing into your pulse point. The coolness of the marble floor on your back a shocking contrast to the searing heat coursing through the ring. “A pretty thing like you laid before me as a carcass is a scavenger. I see your true potential. But you haven’t reached it yet, have you? No, no. You’re holding back.”  
  
He seeks your waiting sex with harsh hands, prying your legs further apart. “Just how far would you be willing to go for me, pet? To the brink? Or _further_?” You wince as the ring begins to burn hotter in his grasp, singing the delicate flesh close to your aching sex.  
  
“I’d do anything, my lord. I’d defy death for you.” But in the back of your mind, you sense a pang of urgency, the desperate need to escape. Smoke rises from your charred skin, the scourge masking the true pain of what the Chancellor is doing.  
  
“I am death.”  
  
He drives two fingers into your dripping cunt, curling them viciously, a horrible sneer all you see in the wave of red and anguish. “I should brand you,” he seethes, the heat radiating off the ring now uncomfortably close to your clit. “Mark you so no other can have you. Ruin you until a cock won’t satisfy the way white-hot agony does.”  
  
“Nngh! N-no-“  
  
“No!?” he bellows, adding a third finger, twisting them cruelly within you. “Is that truly the answer you want to go with? I’ll burn you, mark my words. I’ll destroy you in ways you never thought imaginable. You’ll be _mine_. Mine to make beg for what only I can provide until I grow weary of your presence.”  
  
You whimper weakly in response, holding your tongue. His fiery gaze flits up to see the tears streaming down your cheeks, the way your entire body trembles before him, only making his arousal more apparent. “That’s it… That’s what you do best. Grovel,” he snipes, withdrawing his fingers. You let out a shaky exhale as the warmth of the ring fades, beaded sweat on your neck, your temple.  
  
But before you can even register what is happening, he has you flipped over onto your hands and knees, his incredible girth sinking deep into your ass, slick with scourge and urine. You let out a stifled moan, head drooping as you stretch to accommodate his cock. Noctis watches, pining for his own release, grinding against his pants as best as he can. Ardyn pushes you closer to the yearning prince and you reach out, ignoring his soft pleas, the way the chains on his ankles scrape against the floor, and free his leaking length from its confines. Ardyn’s scourge courses through the both of you, his forceful thrusts shoving you further onto Noctis’ cock as it slides past your lips. Noctis moans loudly, precum coating your tongue as you slide it over the vein running along the underside, cheeks hollowing.  
  
Ardyn is unyielding in the way he takes you, slipping a finger coated in black ooze in alongside Noctis’ member, one for the prince’s already parted lips as well, groaning as Noctis sucks on his digit with reckless abandon. A fresh dose sends you spiraling into a depraved rabbit hole as Ardyn fills you with his sizeable cock. Plowing into your tight ass viciously, he sinks his teeth into your shoulder, but you can barely feel the blood dribbling down your ribs, dripping onto the floor. You can barely feel the way you slide across the ground, how he pushes you down into the slimy mix of blood, urine, and scourge, the way it’s smeared on your thoroughly abused body, barely hiding the developing bruises. The scourge hides all of his menace from you, shadows his true nature.  
  
“You will be my favorite creature to kill,” he whispers in your ear, slamming his hips against your reddened backside.  
  
But you are so far gone, drool trickling down your chin, eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as his frenzied thrusts grow harder, faster. Noctis curses, spilling his seed down the back of your throat, but you continue, hands sliding in the filmy mess. A thin sheen of sweat glitters on your lower back, quickly marred by black streaks from Ardyn’s hands as he clings to you, the three of you a twisted tangle of flesh and horror in the darkness of the scourge. You are a macabre sight, hair sticking to your grimy face, cum oozing out of the corners of your mouth. Strings of saliva dangling from your chin, feeble grunts the only sounds you make as he takes you further into his web willingly. _Nothing else matters but Ardyn. No one else matters. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me._


End file.
